20 Sierpnia 1999
TVP 1 06.50 Ja gorę - film fantastyczny, Polska 1967 07.20 07 zgłoś się (13/20): Wagon pocztowy - serial kryminalny, Polska 1982 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1997 09.05 Lato z Kąfacelą - program dla dzieci 09.30 Duże oko: W trzcinach - program dla dzieci 09.35 Chodzież '99 - VIII Festiwal Piosenki Dziecięcej i Młodzieżowej 10.05 Gwiezdny pirat (2/7) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1998 10.30 Studio Gama: Camping 11.35 Czarodziej - film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Klan (215,216,217) - telenowela, Polska 1999 13.35 Kino letnie: Historia Marvy Collins (The Marva Collins Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1981 15.20 Polskie lato 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Polskie lato 16.15 Moda na sukces (918) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 16.40 Polskie lato 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 George i Leo (6/11) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 17.50 Polskie lato 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 Studio Sopot Festiwal 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Sopot Festiwal '99 - Muzyczne drogi Europy (1) - koncert. 21.45 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny przewie Festiwalu 22.05 Sopot Festiwal '99 - Muzyczne drogi Europy (2) - koncert 00.25 Dni są policzone (Dias contados) - dramat sensacyjny, Hiszpania 1994 02.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Jest jak jest (5/19): Niezapomniana melodia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1993 09.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (17/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1990 10.00 Złote marzenia (33) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993 11.00 Hasło: Przygoda (16) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1993 11.30 Każdemu wolno kochać - komedia, Polska 1933 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 14.10 Od ucha do ucha: Wakacyjny koncert kabaretu OT.TO 15.10 McGregorowie (61/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Z Dwójką dookoła Świata: Malezja - perła Orientu - reportaż 16.30 Sztuka w ogrodzie sztuk 16.40 Złotopolscy (100): Ślub Julii i Dionizego - telenowela, Polska 1998 17.10 Kulturalne lato Dwójki: Letnia Camerata Dwójki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.00 Złotopolscy (101): Poszukiwania bliźniaków - telenowela, Polska 1998 19.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial animowany, USA 20.00 Dańca marzenia na zamówienia 20.50 Zawsze Młodzi i film 21.00 Gra o przetrwanie (Prey) (8/13) - serial SF, USA 1998 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Patrioci (Les patriotes) - film sensacyjny, Francja/Izrael 1994 01.05 Kłopoty z tatuśkiem (Goode Behaviour) (7/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (23/26)- serial kukiełkowy prod. kanadyjskiej 7.25 Mysz i kret (4/9) - serial anim. prod. ang. 7.35 Szlakiem legendy (4/6) "Nie dam wam spokoju, nawet po śmierci" - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży prod. fińskiej 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.35 Seniora odc. 6 i 7 - meksykański serial obycz. 9.25 Sauna do wynajęcia: Maanam 9.50 Tajemnice plaży (3/4) "Czym pachnie bryza" - cykl edukacyjny prod. polskiej 10.05 Telezakupy 10.25 Wakacyjne rytmy - amerykański program rozrywkowy 11.15 Podróże bez biletu (7/26) - program popularno-naukowy prod. australijskiej 11.40 Hanza - Kupiecka przygoda - niemiecki serial dok. 12.10 Pogranicza medycyny: Podobne leczy podobne - magazyn medyczny 12.25 Kosmiczna wyspa (2/26) - ang. serial przygodowy (powt.) 13.15 Z archiwum i pamięci: Andrzej Rosiewicz 14.10 Warzywnik - angielski serial poradnikowy 14.35 Tylko głupcy i konie - angielski serial komediowy 15.05 Drużyna marzeń (59/64) - serial dla młodzieży prod. ang. 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Gdańsk, jakiego nie znamy: "Pomorskie zegary słoneczne" (powt.) 16.30 Jestem aktorem charakterystycznym 16.50 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 E O L - Warmińsko - Mazurski Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 PANORAMA 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn publ.-kulturalny 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.00 Seniora odc. 6 i 7 - meksykański serial obyczajowy (powt.) 20.00 Zamek ze szkła - franc. dramat psychologiczny 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 Benefis Zenona Laskowika - Z tyłu sklepu 22.50 Kino nocne: Chłopcy dziadziusia - amerykański thriller psychologiczny 0.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Wakacyjna muzyka na dzień dobry 7.35 Lato z radiem i Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 8.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (33) - serial animowany 8.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (121) - telenowela 9.30 Żar młodości (773) -telenowela 10.25 Allo, Allo (69) - serial komediowy 11.00 Powrót Supermana (25) - serial przygodowy 12.00 Księżyc nad Miami (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 13.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.30 Z pianką czy bez (7) - serial komediowy 14.00 Po prostu miłość (62) - telenowela 15.00 Życie jak poker (54) - telenowela 15.30 Denis Rozrabiaka (3) - serial animowany 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Skrzydła (165) - serial komediowy 16.45 Roseanne (133) - serial komediowy 17.15 Przyjaciele (39) - serial komediowy 17.50 Powrót Supermana (26) - serial przygodowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Po prostu miłość (59) - telenowela 20.00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy 20.35 Służba nie drużba - komedia, USA 1994 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO przerwie filmu 22.35 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (15) - cykl reportaży, USA 1996-98 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Biznes tydzień 23.30 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Terror przed świtem - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 1.25 Victoria Silvstedt - Dziewczyna 1997 roku - film erotyczny, USA 1997 2.30 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.15 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 07.15 Latarnia Solusia (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Pinokio (47) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron man (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Szkoła złamanych serc (175) - serial dla młodzieży 09.30 W naszym kręgu (65) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 10.00 Rosalinda (12) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.50 Maria de Nadie (88) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.40 Cristina (39) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Rozmowy o północy (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.20 Telesklep 13.45 Latarnia Solusia (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.10 Pinokio (47) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.35 Piotruś Pan (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.00 Iron man (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Na ratunek (6) - serial przygodowy, Australia 16.25 Dziedziczka (17) - serial sensacyjny, Meksyk 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Rosalinda (13) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (40) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Ostatnie starcie (Criminal Affairs) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Jeremiah Cullinane, wyk. Louis Mandyor, James Marshall, Renee Ammann (110 min) 22.20 Ucieczka Logana (Logan's Run) - film SF, USA 1976, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Michael York, Richard Jordan, Jenny Agutter, Peter Ustinov (125 min) 00.25 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.55 Erotyczne wyznania (Erotic Confessions) (3) - serial erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Peter Gathings Bunche, wyk. Ava Fabian, Jennifer Leigh Burton, Bobby Johnston, Jenna Bodner (90 min) 02.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Gawędy historyczne: Nocny strażnik magnackiej rezydencji - program artystyczny Beaty Szuszwedyk (powt.) 08.00 Bobaskowo (12/13) - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 W krainie władcy smoków (20/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Samarytanin - reportaż Jerzego Kaliny 09.30 Doktor Murek (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz (powt.) 10.15 Namiot Jedynki: Maryla Rodowicz - Trzymaj się swoich chmur (powt.) 11.20 Z miast i miasteczek: Puck (powt.) 11.30 ... moją ojczyzną jest Polska... - reportaż Leszka Ratajczaka (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Małe ojczyzny: Inny świat - film dokumentalny Ireny Groblewskiej (powt.) 12.40 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza (powt.) 13.05 Niewdzięczność - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Zbigniew Kamiński, wyk. Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Urszula Modrzyńska (45 min) (powt.) 13.55 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Atrakcyjna końcówka - ów - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Stecewicza (powt.) 14.10 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 14.20 Dwa koty i pies (7/24) - serial animowany 14.30 Panorama 15.00 Barbara i Jan (3/7): Niepowtarzalne zdjęcie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Janina Traczykówna, Jan Kobuszewski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Teresa Lipowska (27 min) 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Bobaskowo (13-ost.) - serial animowany 16.35 Ala i As: Zabawa w biuro - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe ojczyzny: Był dwór - film dokumentalny Marka Jakubika 17.40 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.00 Kawalerki (3/5): Coś fantastycznego - serial komediowy, Polska 1989, reż. Krzysztof Żurowski, wyk. Danuta Szaflarska, Henryk Talar (31 min) 18.30 Latarnik (18) - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Danie na weekend - Kuchnia polska: Szyjki gęsie faszerowane 19.10 Tata, a Marcin powiedział: Małżeństwo - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.10 Sopot Festiwal '99 - Muzyczne drogi Europy (1) 21.45 W labiryncie (52): Miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 22.10 Sopot Festiwal '99 - Muzyczne drogi Europy (2) 00.20 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie polonii amerykańskiej 00.25 Doktor Murek (4/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz, wyk. Jerzy Zelnik, Krystyna Adamiec, Maria Homerska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz (64 min) 01.20 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości i Sport (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody 02.00 Doktor Murek (4/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz (powt.) 03.00 Małe ojczyzny: Był dwór - film dokumentalny Marka Jakubika (powt.) 03.30 Misja (3) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tomasz Lulek, Maja Wodecka, Henryk Bukowski, Piotr Probosz (57 min) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Kawalerki (3/5): Coś fantastycznego - serial komediowy, Polska 1989, reż. Krzysztof Żurowski (powt.) 05.30 Latarnik (18) - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.15 Barbara i Jan (3/7): Niepowtarzalne zdjęcie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Jerzy Ziarnik (powt.) 06.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) Nasza TV 08.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (39) - serial animowany 08.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 08.45 Nasze lato 09.00 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 W kręgu mody - magazyn mody 10.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (54) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) (47) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 11.30 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny, USA 1962, reż. Alan Crosland, wyk. Craiog Stevens, Lola Albright, Hershel Bernardi 12.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.00 Nasze auto - program motoryzacyjny 13.30 Muzyczna farma - program muzyczny 13.55 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 14.00 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny, USA 1962, reż. Alan Crosland, wyk. Craiog Stevens, Lola Albright, Hershel Bernardi 14.30 Era Wodnika - magazyn wiedzy ezoterycznej 15.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (40) - serial animowany 15.30 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 16.00 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 16.15 W kręgu mody - magazyn mody 16.45 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (55) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 17.30 Nasze lato 17.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) (48) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 18.35 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Niespodzianka z Szanghaju (Shanghai Surprise) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Jim Goddard, wyk. Sean Penn, Madonna, Paul Freeman, Richard Griffiths (92 min) 21.45 Kiedy miłość zabija (When Love Kills) (4) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Gary Cole, Marg Helgenberger, Julie Harris, Jon Paul Steuer (50 min) 22.35 Nasze wiadomości 22.55 Wieczór kabaretowy 23.15 Dylemat (Dilemma) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Eric Larsen, wyk. Thomas Howell, Sofia Shinas, Danny Trejo, Mark Melville (90 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 6.25 Autostrada do nieba - serial 7.15 Sunset Beach - serial USA 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Superpies 9.15 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 9.40 Sliders - serial 10.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial 11.20 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom 13.20 Autostrada do nieba - serial 14.10 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial 14.35 Ukryta kamera 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Superpies 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 16.45 Sliders - serial 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.507 minut- wydarzenia dnia oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 20.00-00.10 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Niespodzianka z Szanghaju - komedia, Wlk. Brytania 1986 21.45 Kiedy miłość zabija - miniserial sensacyjny, USA 1993 22.35 Salamandra - thriller, Wlk. Bryt./Wł. 1981 0.20 Zoom 0.45 Policjanci z Miami - serial 1.35 Ratownicy - film USA 1993 3.10 Salamandra - thriller, Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1981 4.50 Teleshopping Canal + 07.00 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.10 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.50 Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Kumple 2 - serial animowany 08.30 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 09.00 (K) Bracia czarodzieje (The Magic Brothers) - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Tomasz Magierski, wyk. Maciej, Kazik, Wojtek, Jacek Majewscy (71 min) 10.15 (K) Deser: Kosmici wyrywają nasze dziewczyny - film krótkometrażowy 10.25 (K) Speed 2 - Wyścig z czasem (Speed 2: Cruise Control) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Jan de Bont, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Willem Dafoe, Jason Patrick (120 min) 12.30 (K) Świat przyrody: Niezłomne kaczki - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 13.20 (K) Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 13.30 (K) Jutro w New Jersey (New Jersey Drive) - dramat społeczny, USA 1996, reż. Nick Gomez, wyk. Sharon Corley, Gabriel Casseus, David Egglestone, Samantha Brown (93 min) 15.05 (K) Deser: Pęd - film krótkometrażowy 15.15 (K) Deser: Sally i Angela - film krótkometrażowy 15.30 (K) Po drugiej stronie słońca (Journey to the Far Side of the Sun) - film SF, W. Brytania 1969, reż. Robert Parish, wyk. Roy Thinnes, Lynn Loring, Ian Hendry, Franco Derosa (97 min) 17.10 (K) Szaleni Wikingowie - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 20.00 (K) Adam i Ewa (Adam i Eva) - film obyczajowy, Szwecja 1998, reż. Mans Herngren, Hannes Holm, wyk. Bjorn Kjellman, Josefin Nilsson, Tintin Anderzon, Jacob Ericksson (95 min) 21.35 (K) Porozmawiajmy o seksie (Let's Talk About Sex) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Troy Beyer (84 min) 23.00 (K) Sto lat erotyki - film dokumentalny 00.30 (K) Manga - film animowany dla dorosłych 01.30 (K) Kaligula (Caligula) - film erotyczny (149 min) 04.00 (K) Światło odbite - film psychologiczny, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Titkow, wyk. Zbigniew Konopka, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Jolanta Olszewska, Katarzyna Tatarak (92 min) 05.35 (K) Wyliczanka (Body Count) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Robert Patton-Spruill, wyk. Forest Whitaker, Linda Fiorentino, John Legiuzamo, David Caruso (81 min) Wizja 1 07.00 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 07.30 Wakacje miłości - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Dallas - telenowela, USA 1978 09.55 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 10.45 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 11.35 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989 12.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela, Australia 1986 12.55 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 13.25 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 14.15 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Plaże Malibu - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 16.45 Dallas - telenowela, USA 1978 17.40 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989 18.40 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 19.30 Powikłane historie - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 20.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, USA 1993-98 21.00 Na przekór światu (All She Ever Wanted) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Scott, wyk. Marcia Cross, James Marshall, Leila Kenzie, Bruce Kirby (91 min) 22.40 Motel śmierci (Eye of the Storm/Jack Higgins: Die Krieger) - thriller, USA/Niemcy 1991, reż. Yuri Zeltser, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Lara Flynn Boyle, Craig Sheffer, Leon Rippy (94 min) 00.25 Padają z nieba kamienie (Raining Stones) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Kenneth Loach, wyk. Bruce Jones, Julie Brown, Ricky Tomlinson, Tom Hickey (90 min) 02.00 Felidae - film animowany dla dorosłych, Niemcy 1994, reż. Michael Schack, wyk. Mario Adorf, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Habeck, Wolfgang Hess (80 min) Polonia 1 5.35 Top Shop 7.45 Johanna - telenowela 8.20 Top Shop 12.20 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 18.45 Przysmaki życia 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial 20.00 Top Shop 21.00 BIA - film anim. 21.30 Passioni - telenowela 22.10 Nie tylko na weekend 22.45 Muzyczny kufer 23.40 Magazyn erotyczny Nasza TV Bryza 7.35 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 7.45 "KLAKSON" - mag. motoryzacyjny 8.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera - serial anim. 8.30 TeleJazda - prog. muzyczny 8.45 Nasze lato 9.00 Życie na krawędzi - mag. sportów ekstremalnych 9.30 W kręgu mody - magazyn 10.00 Oblicza prawdy - serial 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo - serial 11.30 Peter Gunn - serial 12.00 Nasz sklep 13.00 Nasze auto - prog. motoryzacyjny 13.30 Muzyczna, farma - prog. muzyczny 13.55 TELE-INFORMATOR - Kina 14.00 Peter Gunn - serial 14.30 Era Wodnika - mag. wiedzy ezoter. 15.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera - serial anim. 15.30 Życie na krawędzi - sport ekstremalny 16.00 TeleJazda - prog. muzyczny 16.15 W kręgu mody - magazyn 16.45 TELEINFORMATOR - Popołudniowy 17.00 Prosto z Parnasu - mag. kulturalny 17.15 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 17.30 Nasze lato 17.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo - serial 18.35 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 20.00 Niespodzianka z Szanghaju - komedia 21.45 Kiedy miłość zabija - miniserial 22.35 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 22.45 In flagranti - rozmowa dnia 22.55 Wieczór kabaretowy 23.15 Dylemat - film sensac., USA 0.45 TELEINFORMATOR - Nocny Pro 7 05.35 taff (powt.) 06.00 SAM (powt.) 06.25 Rugrats - serial animowany 06.50 Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.10 Scooby Doo i Scrappy Doo - serial animowany 07.40 I wszyscy razem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.05 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.35 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 09.05 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.40 W krzywym zwierciadle - Wakacje (National Lampoon's Vacation) - komedia, USA 1983 (powt.) 11.30 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Rywale nad przepaścią (Rivalen am Abgrund) - thriller, Niemcy 1996, reż. Michael Steinke, wyk. Christoph M. Ohrt, Ann-Kathrin Kramer, Michael Roll, Michael Gahr (92 min) 22.15 Monolit (Monolith) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. John Eyres, wyk. Bill Paxton, Lindsay Frost, John Hurt, Louis Gossett Jr. (89 min) 23.55 Down Twisted - film przygodowy, USA 1987, reż. Albert F. Pyun, wyk. Carey Lowell, Charles Rocket, Trudi Dochtermann, Thom Mathews (79 min) 01.25 Die, Die My Darling - horror, W. Bryt. 1964, reż. Silvio Narizzano, wyk. Tallulah Bankhead, Stefanie Powers, Peter Vaughan, Maurice Kaufmann (92 min) 03.05 Słodki grzech (powt.) 04.00 Nicole (powt.)